The Quest
Firepoppy sniffed around the clearing. ~Patchfeather~ "Wait! We left the Clan with no leader!" Pebblestar cried. "Whitetooth." Firepoppy mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft arrived. "Where am I?" She mewed. Viperclaw followed Hollytuft. He saw a leader and warrior. ---- "LIZARD!" Eagletalon screamed and chrashed into a black she-cat with blue eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Hissed Hollytuft, feeling dizzy. Is he aware we left!?" Pebblestar cried. ---- "Eagletalon!" Duskstream called. Moontail walked in. "What?" She mewed in disbelief. "Well ''hello ''there." Eagletalon mewed to them. "I'm around a bunch of pretty mollies." His gaze landed on Viperclaw. "Not you." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I have one mate. That. Is. Not. You!" screeched Pebblestar. "..." Hollytuft was to dizzy to speak. "Who are you, mousebrains?" asked Duskstream. Hollytuft didn`t hear him. Eagletalon laughed. --- Viperclaw rolled his eyes. "I'm Viperclaw." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Don`t laugh at my sister!" Hissed Moontail. "Aren't you a fiesty one?" Eagletalon mewed at Moontail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Moontail pounced on him. (Duskie is a girl) "don't you roll your eyes!" she ranted. ---- Pebblestar turned to Firepoppy. Firepoppy shurgged. ---- Eagletalon easily overpowered the she-cat. --- Viperclaw sulked to Hollytuft. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft was suddenly fine again. --- Moontail rolled onto the dusty ground. Shorewillow licked her paw "Break it up! No fighting, under the silver moon!" Pebblestar said. Eagletalon sat down and washed his beauiful tail. "So why are we here?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked at him. "I think its an omen." She mewed. "An omen for the prettest face?" asked Eagletalon. "I'll win." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, no one is perfect." Duskstream meowed. "AN OMEN FOR ALL OF US!" Yowled Hollytuft. "WHAT OMEN!?" Eageltalon cried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "NOBODY KNOWS YET!" Yowled Hollytuft. "Stop fighting!" Pebblestar called. Hollytuft was getting annoyed. "Maybe something bad is going to happen?" Viperclaw meowed stepping into the middle of idiots. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Viper law might be on to something." Duskstream said. "What's going on " Shorewillow asks "I think a bad storm." "Okay where did that lizard go I'm hungry " Shorewillow says licking her lips "What!?" Eagletalon yowled pulling the lizard to him. "How could you eat this, this beautiful creature who can't protect itself? I'll care for him I'll name him.... Fred." Eagletalon cried cuddling the lizard who looked like they were going to die of fright, [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Fred?" asked Pebblestar. "Yes! don't touch him, he's my baby." Eagletalon squeaked curling his tail around the lizard. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar just sat there. ''This cats clearly retarded. Viperclaw thought. "So, what are we doing...?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "But I'm hungry "Shorewillow groans "No, and I have no idea." Duskstream meowed. At this question, Shorepebble suddenly barged through the bracken, the silver tabby's flanks heaving as she eyed the lizard. "Little buggar....I've never had such a-" She stopped herself as she noticed the group of cats, and took a step back. "...Am...Er, am I interrupting something...?"'Silverstar' 01:47, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have food " Shorewillow asks "That's what I'm ''trying to get." Shorepebble responded in a mumble, sinking her claws into the ground as she noticed that she was no longer in StormClan land.Silverstar 02:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls"wait where are we " "Shut up Shorewillow." Viperclaw growled and looked at Shorepebble. "We were led here by silver lizards." he stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble narrowed her eyes. "And for what purpose? If you're here to harm my Clan, get ready for a fight."'Silverstar' 04:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What Clan are you even from?" asked Firepoppy and she neared the she-cat with a angry glint in the eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "StormClan," Shorepebble eyed the other molly, itching to swing at her with an unsheathed claw. "...And I'm not afraid of a fight, I'll never back down." She then glared back at the tom with a suddenly lash of her tail. "If one was to even near our camp, I'm sure they'd drown anyways."'Silverstar' 04:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What's StormClan?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, only the best and strongest clan in the forest." Shorepebble proudly claimed, squaring her shoulders. "My own brother's deputy, and his strong friend, Hiddenstar, is our leader. We live in the marshes and swamps, and trust me, one simply mistake will kill you out there. I enjoy living on the edge."'Silverstar' 04:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think we've formerly met." Firepoppy stated eyes dark --- "A marsh... cool." Eagletalon said thoughtful. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 04:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay